


À la dérive

by Isagawa



Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV), RPF Le Petit Journal, RPF Quotidien
Genre: M/M, Yann-centered, bataille de regard, tout ça c'est à cause d'Emma et Titipo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Franchement, autant arriver sur le plateau avec un "jte bz" écrit au stylo indélébile sur le front. Ce qui n'était pas l'objectif de Yann.</p><p>N'est-ce pas ?  »</p>
            </blockquote>





	À la dérive

**Author's Note:**

> Ce deuxième OS, plus court, a été écrit et posté sur Twitlonger le 31 décembre 2015, pour souhaiter une bonne année à ma petite bande de Bartheill shippers (Titi, Emma, Siffly, je vous vois <3). Comme l'autre, je le poste ici afin de pouvoir plus facilement le répertorier et le partager. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
> Disclaimers : encore une fois, je rappelle que bien sûr j'écris à partir de l'image publique de ces messieurs. Je n'ai pas envie et ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble dans la vie réelle de la réalité véritable.

* * *

  
  
Quand Martin était sur le plateau — quand il n'était pas en reportage mais là, à quelques pas de lui seulement — Yann avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait profiter de son jeune collègue, qu'il appréciait par ailleurs beaucoup, et il avait à chaque fois envie de marquer le coup. Il avait envisagé deux ou trois fois de lui faire du pied sous le bureau, mais franchement, autant arriver sur le plateau avec un _"jte bz"_ écrit au stylo indélébile sur le front. Ce qui n'était pas l'objectif de Yann.  
  
(N'est-ce pas ?)  
  
C'était les batailles de regard qui avaient fini par l'emporter. Il ne savait pas exactement par quelle magie Martin avait compris instantanément le défi qu'il lui lançait ; mais il avait suffi, entre deux questions, d'un petit rictus taquin pour que son collègue se renfonce dans son siège, avec un air déterminé et un petit sourire qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et ils se fixaient sans faillir pendant des minutes entières, tandis que le public riait de leurs petites piques. Et c'était bien, c'était la meilleure solution pour passer le temps.  
Pas que le temps avec Martin passait trop lentement ; c'était plutôt le contraire. Mais parfois, il éprouvait le besoin de mobiliser son esprit à ce genre de conneries. Sans raison, juste comme ça, pour être sûr...  
Pour être sûr que ses yeux ne se promèneraient pas trop longtemps sur les pommettes de Martin peut-être, ne caresseraient pas sa mâchoire, rasée de près et un peu trop tentante, ne s'oublieraient pas sur sa clavicule gauche un peu dévoilée par le col du t-shirt. Car il était un présentateur sérieux, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être déconcentré...  
  
_N'est-ce pas ?_  
  
Ça fait quelques temps maintenant qu'ils n'ont pas détourné les yeux, et le plus vieux peut voir que Martin lutte pour garder sa concentration — il cligne plus souvent des paupières, fait moins attention à ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Yann en serait flatté si lui-même ne combattait pas aussi fort. Pour varier, tout en l'interrogeant sur son dernier voyage, il quitte les yeux du reporter et son regard se pose sur le haut du nez, assez près pour que l'autre ne puisse pas voir qu'il triche ; mais une fois les sourcils survolés, c'est dur, presque inhumain de ne pas se laisser absorber par les arcades aiguës et les pommettes tendres, descendre le long du menton, dans son cou, là où le corps disparaît dans les plis du tissu, puis plus bas encore, à la dérive, et...  
  
Yann pose une nouvelle question, respiration nerveuse, regard ancré dans les pupilles marrons de Martin — qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'en éloigner ? Celui-ci étouffe un rire derrière sa main ; du coin de l'œil Yann peut voir ses joues se plisser, adorables, désirables. Une seconde plus tard, le public se met à scander un slogan quelconque ; et alors le brun abandonne enfin et détourne le regard par inadvertance, signant la fin du combat. Pourtant, comme asphyxié, Yann doit se faire violence pour respirer à nouveau.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le globe-trotter lui jette un regard admiratif, un regard qui dit "Bravo, t'as encore gagné !". Mais c'est tout le contraire.  
  
Yann sait bien qu'il a perdu ce combat-là.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je vais partager ça jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tous signé :  
> https://twitter.com/TitipoFf/status/678986801927888896
> 
> (et si vous avez un doute : oui oui, moi je l'ai signé. FAITES DE MÊME CHENAPANS.  
> https://twitter.com/elouchou/status/680084538631020544 )


End file.
